Courage par potions
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Traduction AU, sixième année : Ne suit pas les deux derniers livres ! Fatigué de voir comment tout le monde le pousse dans les bras de Ginny, notre héros recherche un moyen de dire à tout le monde le fond de sa pensée. Hélas, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu. No pairing
1. Comment résoudre un problème lorsque

Titre Anglais : Courage by Potions

Titre Français : Courage par potions

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab (que je remercie Mille fois pour son fabuleux travail de traduction)

Bêta traductrice : Enishi-Haru (parce que quand c'est déjà bien traduit, la beta n'a pas besoin d'être une experte en anglais ^^)

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : T

État de la fic en anglais : Fini

État de la fic en français : En cours (8/9)

Disclamer : Vous connaissez la rengaine. Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

Résumé : _AU, sixième année : Ne suit pas les deux derniers livres !_ Fatigué de voir comment tout le monde le pousse dans les bras de Ginny, notre héros recherche un moyen de dire à tout le monde le fond de sa pensée. Hélas, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu. _No pairing_

**oOoOo**

**Comment résoudre un problème lorsque celui-ci s'appelle Ginny Weasley ?**

Tournant en rond dans une salle de classe vide, Harry Potter marmonnait quelques injures dans sa barbe alors qu'il passait à maintes reprises sa main dans sa chevelure. Il avait pensé, stupidement il semblerait, que sa vie serait un peu plus facile avec son retour à Poudlard.

Mais encore une fois, depuis quand sa vie était-elle facile ? Mais après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière et l'été misérable qu'il venait juste de vivre, Harry avait effectivement pensé que sa vie était sur le point de s'améliorer.

Hah ! Il savait maintenant combien il avait eu tord. Ron était obsédé par le Quidditch, chose qu'il pouvait comprendre car il avait finalement été intégré à l'équipe de l'école; mais le roux pouvait bien trouver un autre sujet de conversation, non ?

Et quand ce n'était pas Ron qui lui rabattait les oreilles avec le Quidditch, Hermione prenait sa place, obsédée par leurs ASPICS, quand elle n'était pas en train de la harceler à mort pour savoir comment il allait.

Merlin savait qu'il adorait cette fille, mais pour l'instant Hermione et sa personnalité bipolaire l'avaient juste poussé à bout. Les ASPICS étaient encore dans deux ans, pourquoi devrait il commencer à stresser à propos de ça dès maintenant ? Et comme jusqu'à présent Hermione n'avait jamais perdu un proche, elle faisait une conseillère en deuil déplorable, mais essayez donc de lui dire ça.

Encore une fois, Harry avait l'habitude de ses amis et de leurs excentricités, et même s'ils l'avaient épuisé pour l'instant, il restait avec eux car ils étaient ses amis et Harry avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à ses cinq dernières années sans eux.

Non, ce qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds était l'insupportable Ginny Weasley.

Apparemment, Ginny était arrivée, de son côté, à la conclusion que Harry et elle feraient le couple parfait. Et suite à cette prise de conscience, Ginny le pourchassait avec en tête ce seul objectif ce qui était, soyons franc, plutôt effrayant.

Mais pour empirer une situation déjà mauvaise, Ron et Hermione l'encourageaient. Quand Harry avait souhaité leur parler de leur ingérence, en leur demandant poliment de ne pas s'en mêler, ils avaient eu le culot de le sermonner, l'informant que la seule chose qui lui manquait pour être enfin heureux était l'Amour.

Harry grogna en se rappelant la dernière "conversation" qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Ginny et de son obsession. À entendre Ron et Hermione, avoir une petite amie résolvait immédiatement et automatiquement tous les problèmes d'une existence.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, n'admettent-ils pas leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et ne sont-ils pas déjà en train de sortir ensemble ? » marmonna Harry tout en arpentant la salle. « Si la seule chose dont-on ait besoin est un peu d'amour, pourquoi ne se prennent ils pas par la main pour vivre heureux pour le restant de leur jours ? » ricana t-il de dégoût. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs changea de direction et commença à tourner dans le sens anti-horaire.

Pourquoi personne ne semblait comprendre que Harry ne voulait pas de petite amie. Il ne voulait pas de petit ami non plus d'ailleurs. Mais s'il avait eu envie de quelqu'un dans sa vie, Harry était presque sûr que cela aurait été un garçon plutôt qu'une demoiselle.

Pas que cela importe réellement pour l'instant, Harry n'avait définitivement aucun intérêt pour l'instant au badinage amoureux. Avec Voldemort et la guerre, ... Non, Harry ne se voyait pas mettre en danger un autre être humain en l'invitant à sortir. Ce serait comme peindre une énorme cible rouge dans son dos, et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ne négligeraient jamais une cible telle que l'être aimé d'Harry Potter.

Il avait bien tenté de l'expliquer à Ron et Hermione, espérant leur faire entendre raison et qu'ils arrêtent de le forcer à passer du temps avec Ginny.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas bien passé.

Ron avait explosé, finissant par lui hurler dessus; Harry n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas certain de ce que son ami roux avait tenté de lui dire, n'ayant plus compris ses propos dès qu'il avait commencé à trop élever la voix. Quant à Hermione, elle avait fondu en larme, s'enfuyant dans son dortoir, sanglotant d'une manière incohérente dans son mouchoir.

Il avait fallu trois jours à ses amis pour se remettre de cette confrontation, et après celle-ci ils étaient encore plus déterminés à le caser avec Ginny. Pas le résultat que Harry avait espéré donc.

« Peut être que si je leur disais que je suis gay ... ? » songea Harry, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois. S'arrêtant un instant, le sixième année considéra la question, mais il finit par secouer la tête et reprendre sa marche. « Non, Ron se mettrait encore une fois à hurler, et Hermione... Je ne suis pas sure de la réaction d'Hermione à la nouvelle, mais je parie jusqu'à ma dernière noise que cela se conclurait par de la lecture supplémentaire pour elle. De plus, si je leur avouais, cela se retrouverait rapidement dans tous les journaux, et je n'ai pas envie de lire ce que la Gazette du Sorcier et Sorcière Hebdo pensent de mon absence de vie amoureuse. » ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il n'aurait pas de problème à l'idée de révéler au monde entier son orientation sexuelle, s'il avait un amoureux qu'il pourrait fièrement montrer.

Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami, Harry ne voyait pas sincèrement l'intérêt de sortir du placard. Le monde sorcier se fichait éperdument de savoir vers qui se tournait vos préférences. La procréation n'était plus un problème tant que vous aviez accès à la magie. Et aux potions.

Non, Harry n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, il ne voulait juste pas ouvrir la boite de Pandore jusqu'au moment où ce serait absolument nécessaire.

Soupirant un grand coup, Harry considéra ses options. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour lui de démêler toute cette affaire. D'après lui, il y avait seulement deux possibilités. Prendre Ginny à part, prétendre avoir des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait pas, ou, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire rentrer dans son crâne épais qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

Hélas, Ginny ne l'avait pas écouté plus que Ron ou Hermione ne l'avaient fait.

« Que faire, que faire ... » Harry réfléchissait, marchant encore alors qu'il se rongeait les ongles. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle, lui disant qu'il ne l'appréciait pas de cette manière-là. Mais cela n'avait pas arrangé les choses, au contraire, cela n'avait rendu Ginny que plus déterminée dans sa résolution. Harry avait essayé de jouer le jeu de l'indifférence. Cela s'était terminé par une colère spectaculaire de Ron l'accusant d'ignorer sa petite sœur, voulant savoir si elle n'était pas assez bien pour qu'Harry daigne passer son temps avec elle.

Secouant la tête, Harry ne pouvait pas croire combien son meilleur ami était buté. Ron ne pourrait-il pas, au moins une fois dans sa vie, se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait subir à Harry à cause de son entêtement ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours à Harry de se conformer aux souhaits des autres ? Pourquoi les autres ne pourraient-ils pas courber l'échine une fois dans leur vie et changer de point de vue pour Harry ?

Mettant ses pensées et ses sentiments de côté, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à douter de ses amis pour l'instant, Harry retourna au problème épineux qu'était Ginny Weasley.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire changer d'avis Ginny qu'il n'avait pas déjà essayé ? Lui expliquer gentiment la situation, l'indifférence, la froideur, tout ce qu'il avait déjà essayé n'avait pas marché, et Ginny continuait de le poursuivre comme si sa vie dépendait de la formation de leur couple.

Non, il était flagrant à présent que Harry avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose ... de choquant, s'il voulait faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien produire un tel résultat ?

« C'est dommage que je soit trop lâche pour simplement lui dire en face ce que je pense d'elle et de ses machinations. » songea Harry en soupirant profondément. « D'ailleurs, il est triste que je sois trop timide et gentil pour pouvoir dire au monde entier où ils peuvent se mettre leurs demandes et leurs attentes. » ajouta Harry, se sentant audacieux pour laisser sortir ça de sa poitrine. Mais vraiment, depuis que la Gazette du sorcier avait commencé à l'appeler l'Élu, ce qu'on attendait de lui avait juste pris des proportions ... ridicules. Particulièrement à la lumière de ce qui avait été dit sur lui l'an passé. Harry était sur le point d'aller leur dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Grommelant dans sa barbe à propos de l'idiotie du monde sorcier, le sorcier brun s'arrêta soudain au milieu de sa marche, manquant de se précipiter lui même au sol.

Il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il avait lu un jour ... Il essaya vaillamment de chasser le vague souvenir qui était apparu dans son esprit, mais seulement pour en voir un autre surgir aussitôt. Harry resta figé sur place, brûlant d'euphorie, alors qu'il se souvenait soudain. Il l'avait lu dans l'un des livres de défenses que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître l'année dernière. Quelque chose à propos d'une potion qui avait été utilisé il y a longtemps pour guérir les combattants de leurs timidités.

Si la potion faisait réellement ce que Harry croyait qu'elle faisait... Alors cela pouvait être la réponse à tous ses problèmes.

Son visage se fendant soudain d'un grand sourire, Harry lança un rapide Tempus. Prenant note de l'heure, l'adolescent décida qu'il avait largement le temps d'aller consulter le livre en question avant le couvre feu. Avec la chance qu'il avait dernièrement, la potion serait probablement d'une complexité infernale, mais pour l'instant Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Ce n'était pas important de savoir la difficulté de cette fichu potion, elle en valait vraiment la peine. Espérons qu'il parvienne à la réaliser avant qu'il soit vieux et grisonnant.

Avant qu'il ne se retrouve lié à vie à une Ginevra Weasley.

Avec un frisson de dégoût, Harry fuit la salle de classe abandonnée dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. N'importe quel destin valait mieux que celui-ci.

A suivre ….


	2. Regardez où le désespoir m'a conduit

Titre Anglais : Courage by Potions

Titre Français : Courage par Potions

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab (que je remercie Mille fois pour son fabuleux travail de traduction)

Bêta traductrice : Enishi-Haru (parce que quand c'est déjà bien traduit, la beta n'a pas besoin d'être une experte en anglais ^^)

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : T

État de la fic en anglais : Fini

État de la fic en français : En cours (8/9)

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : _AU, sixième année : Ne suit pas les deux derniers livres !_ Fatigué de voir comment tout le monde le pousse dans les bras de Ginny, notre héros recherche un moyen de dire à tout le monde le fond de sa pensée. Hélas, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu. _No pairing_

**oOoOo**

**Regardez où le désespoir m'a conduit**

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry se trouva fort occupé. Ses professeurs, ces bâtards sadiques, avaient surchargé de travail les épaules de leurs pauvres élèves, causant le désespoir de Ron et la panique d'Hermione.

Pour éviter d'être harcelé à mort, Harry passait consciencieusement son temps à la bibliothèque aussitôt qu'un devoir leur était donné, s'en débarrassant aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible tout en échappant aux soupçons d'Hermione. Heureusement, Ron s'était laissé ensevelir sous le travail en retard, donnant de multiples occasions à Hermione de se plaindre de son manque d'organisation en la matière. Elle était bien trop occupée avec Ron pour se soucier de trop près d'Harry pour l'instant.

Ainsi Harry passait le plus clair de son temps dans la Salle sur Demande, étudiant les trois potions que la fabuleuse salle lui avait fourni.

La première potion était très ancienne. Au point que Harry ne put deviner en quelle langue elle était écrite. En fait, il n'était même pas sur de ce que la potion était supposée faire.

La deuxième était Sombre avec un S majuscule. Harry avait parcouru des yeux la liste des ingrédients une fois et cela avait suffi à lui faire rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu manger la semaine passée. Cette potion fut sommairement rejetée par l'esprit de l'adolescent.

La troisième potion se trouva être une invention de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. D'après le peu d'information que la salle avait pu lui fournir sur le sujet, le fondateur avait créé cette potion pour aider sa propre fille à se débarrasser de sa timidité maladive. La jeune fille avait apparemment vingt cinq ans lorsqu'elle la but, et Harry ne put trouver d'information indiquant si l'age ou le genre de la personne importait ou pas dans la potion.

Harry hésita pendant un long moment avant de décider s'il devait utiliser la potion ou non. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, et qu'il commençait à être désespéré, Harry mit de côté ses réticences et commença à brasser.

ooOoo

« Albus Dumbledore est un vieux bâtard sadique qui mériterait d'être pendu par ses ongles de pieds. » fulmina Harry alors qu'il se ruait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.

Il y a deux semaines, le Directeur avait annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal masqué d'Halloween cette année pour "participer à l'esprit déjà festif de la saison" comme Dumbledore l'avait lui même formulé. Et aussi pour "donner à chacun un autre sujet de préoccupation que la guerre".

Ginny avait immédiatement informé tout le monde qu'elle et Harry prévoyaient de s'y rendre ensemble. En tant que couple. _En couple… couple_. Elle avait ensuite passé toutes les deux semaines suivantes à lui rabattre les oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à le coincer, exigeant de savoir comment il allait s'habiller, sans lui laisser la possibilité de donner son opinion.

_Peut être parce qu'à chaque fois que je donnais mon opinion, c'était pour lui dire que nous n'irions pas ensemble, et définitivement pas en couple_, pensa Harry sombrement. Pas que Ginny l'ait écouté bien sur. C'est comme si elle était une sangsue ou quelque chose, vu la façon dont il était impossible de s'éloigner d'elle. Et je ne peux pas croire que Ron l'encourage. Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs.

Épuisé par ses bavardages, Harry avait tout essayé même lui hurler dessus, l'informant à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas aller à cette fête, et Ginny s'accrochait encore à lui à chaque occasion, jacassant sur leurs costumes et quel moment magnifique ils allaient passer ensemble, et combien tout le monde serait jaloux lorsque ils réaliseraient que Harry Potter n'était officiellement plus sur le marché.

Cette dernière remarque lui avait valu sévère réprimande et un haussement d'épaule glacial. Ginny avait du le remarquer à ce moment car elle s'était excusée pour son "malheureux choix de mots". Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné son attitude, ni son sourire fier qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle parvenait à se pendre à son bras.

Poussé à bout, Harry avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter, et c'est pourquoi il tempêtait dans les couloirs vides à cette heure ridiculement matinale, dans l'intention de passer cette journée particulière dans la Salle sur Demande.

Grognant silencieusement dans sa barbe, Harry passa rageusement les trois fois requises dans le couloir, formulant ce dont il avait besoin. Ouvrant brusquement la porte, Harry ferma les yeux en priant pour qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour où il parviendrait à brasser cette foutue potion correctement.

Passant à travers la porte, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à la vue du laboratoire de Potion que le château lui avait fourni. Prenant une longue inspiration, s'attendant à moitié à voir Rogue surgir d'un coin de la salle pour le réprimander comme il l'avait toujours fait, Harry s'avança prudemment vers le chaudron qui l'attendait.

Déposant son sac sur la table de travail, il commença doucement à déballer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, se récitant mentalement chaque étape de la recette, vérifiant deux fois chaque ingrédient avant de commencer sa préparation. Au vu de ses nombreuses tentatives pour réussir à brasser cette maudite chose, Harry pouvait pratiquement la faire dans son sommeil. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore réussi à l'achever parfaitement. Il y avait toujours ces petites erreurs qui gâchaient toute sa préparation.

Envoyant une seconde prière à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, Harry inspira lentement et commença la potion.

ooOoo

Cinq heures plus tard trouvèrent un sorcier aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, debout devant son chaudron, incapable d'y croire. Il l'avait finalement fait. Lui, Harry James Potter, le plus grand imbécile en potion du monde sorcier, d'après Rogue, avait réussit à achever parfaitement la préparation d'une potion complexe.

Laissant échapper sa joie, Harry se permit une danse de la victoire dans la salle. Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait vraiment fait. Et sans provoquer la moindre explosion.

Cette fois-ci, fut-il forcé d'ajouter.

« Hah! Prend ça, Rogue ! » cria Harry euphorique, s'effondrant dans une chaise, riant comme un hystérique.

« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai réellement fait. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai brassé la potion, je peux voir le résultat, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. » murmura t-il, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre sa respiration, rayonnant de fierté face à son exploit.

Regagnant un semblant de calme, Harry se releva, , il revérifia ses notes une dernière fois juste pour être certain que tout était en ordre, puis l'adolescent mit en bouteille le résultat final, les scella hermétiquement, et les étiqueta avec des étiquettes pré remplies. Il songea à en donner une à Neville en pensant que le garçon timide apprécierait sûrement un peu de courage. Il prit la dernière bouteille, la porta à ses lèvres, salua théâtralement avant de la boire en une seule fois. Il frissonna au goût de la potion, mais il avait connu bien pire à l'infirmerie.

Reposant la bouteille, Harry attendit nerveusement la suite. Les notes de Serpentard n'avaient pas exactement été précises, disant simplement que le résultat avait son approbation, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire.

Après un certain temps à stresser qu'il ne se passe rien, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter que la potion n'ait peut être pas été aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait cru. Il commença même à paniquer, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer cela à Rogue s'il avait finalement besoin de l'aide de ce bâtard pour réparer ce qu'il avait foiré avec la potion. Mais soudain, comme un éclair dans le ciel bleu, une vague de vertige le prit, alors que sa tête le faisait souffrir comme si elle menaçait de s'ouvrir en quatre.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'effondrait, se cognant entre les tables et envoyant les fioles de potion s'écraser au sol. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tomba à genoux, tombant au sol dans un bruit retentissant, gémissant et secoué de spasme comme s'il était victime d'un Doloris. Non, Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte car il était bien trop occupé à se retenir de hurler. Puis tout devint heureusement noir.

ooOoo

Clignant doucement des yeux, groggy, Harry se demanda où il pouvait bien être, et pourquoi exactement, il se sentait comme si sa tête lui avait été arrachée. S'asseyant, l'adolescent grogna et prit sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, souhaitant soudain qu'elle lui ait été enlevée. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de la pire migraine qu'il ait pu connaître de sa jeune vie.

Utilisant le mobilier scolaire comme béquille, Harry se redressa laborieusement sur ses pieds. Titubant légèrement, le jeune réussit, d'une certaine manière, à se glisser dans un fauteuil au lieu de s'effondrer lamentablement sur ses fesses.

Se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration, gardant les paupières closes, Harry attendit que le monde se calme et arrête de tourner autour de lui. Petit à petit, son mal de tête diminua, il put commencer à faire le point sur comment il se sentait.

Et il se sentait ... curieusement bien.

Ouvrant les yeux et s'asseyant convenablement, Harry se sentit comme si un lourd fardeau venait de lui être retiré des épaules. Se sentant prêt à mettre sa chance à l'épreuve de nouveau, Harry se mit doucement et précautionneusement sur ses pieds, radieux de constater que le reste du monde restait gentiment à sa place, alors qu'il tentait audacieusement de se mettre à marcher dans la salle.

Se sentant plus téméraire encore, le jeune sorcier commença quelques exercices de sport, essayant de faire répondre différents muscles. Il lui restait bien une douleur résiduelle, mais rien qu'il ne puisse pas supporter. Harry, pour qui tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, demanda un miroir de plein pied, voulant s'assurer que tout allait aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Et voir s'il n'y avait aucun changement notable dans son apparence ou si tous les changements étaient bien internes.

Scrutant son reflet avec attention, Harry ne nota rien de différent. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs et emmêlés. Ses yeux étaient bien verts et il avait encore besoin de lunettes. Il était toujours petit et maigre, à faire pitié, et il arborait toujours cette détestable cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui avait causé tant de douleur et de misère.

Et il portait toujours ces vieilles fripes dégoûtantes que sa tante lui avait donné l'an dernier.

Après une grimace de dégoût, Harry décida alors qu'ils devaient disparaître. Qu'il ne les ait pas jetés des années plus tôt pour s'acheter de vrais vêtements le dépassait. Mais c'était fini à présent.

Fini !

Mais comment était il supposé se procurer de nouveaux vêtements ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement apparaître dans Londres ou une autre grande ville pour aller faire du shopping. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour s'acheter des vêtements sorciers.

Se détournant du miroir avec un soupir frustré, l'adolescent commença à marcher. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'il puisse faire. Peut être pourrait il les transfigurer ou quelque chose comme ça ? Le seul hic dans ce plan est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire cela. Ni McGonagall, ni Flitwick n'avaient jamais mentionné un quelconque sort utile pour se redessiner une garde robe, à part peut être un ou deux charmes de changement de couleur, et Harry savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour lui rendre une apparence respectable. Les vieilleries de Dudley avaient besoin plus que ça, de vraiment beaucoup plus que ça.

Commençant à se sentir quelque peu désespéré mais pourtant résigné à devoir garder ses loques dégoûtantes, Harry ne put retenir son cri lorsque la pièce commença à se transformer. Le laboratoire de potion disparu doucement pour faire place à une petite mais chaleureuse étude avec une innocente pile de livre disposée sur le bureau. Grognant face à sa propre stupidité - comment avait il pu oublier où il était ? De quoi la Salle sur Demande était elle encore capable ? S'excusant mentalement auprès de Poudlard, Harry marcha jusqu'à la table de travail et se laissa tomber dans une chaise, piochant avec impatience le premier livre de la pile. Il semblerait qu'il ait encore à étudier un peu avant de pouvoir rejoindre le reste de l'école.

A suivre…


	3. Où en leur disant de tenir bon

Titre Anglais : Courage by Potions

Titre Français : Courage par Potions

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab (que je remercie Mille fois pour son fabuleux travail de traduction)

Bêta traductrice : Enishi-Haru (parce que quand c'est déjà bien traduit, la beta n'a pas besoin d'être une experte en anglais ^^)

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : T

État de la fic en anglais : Fini

État de la fic en français : En cours (8/9)

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : _AU, sixième année : Ne suit pas les deux derniers livres !_ Fatigué de voir comment tout le monde le pousse dans les bras de Ginny, notre héros recherche un moyen de dire à tout le monde le fond de sa pensée. Hélas, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu. _No pairing_

**oOoOo**

**Où en leur disant de tenir bon**

« Harry James Potter, où étais tu ?! Tu as manqué le bal ! En fait, tu as même manqué toutes tes classes de la journée. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Et où étais-tu ? Est-ce que tu as eu une vision ? As-tu ... »

Harry regarda avec méfiance son amie qui semblait épuisée avant de retourner ostensiblement à son petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Hermione, tu as bien dormi, j'espère ? J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, je te remercie de me le demander. Et en ce qui concerne où j'étais hier ... Pour te dire la vérité, je trouve ça insultant que personne ne semble se souvenir, ou ne se soucie qu'Halloween n'est pas une fête joyeuse pour moi. Donc oui, j'ai séché tous mes cours hier, et oui, je n'étais pas non plus à cette maudite fête. Pourquoi devrais-je aller à un bal où je n'ai aucune envie d'aller, pour faire semblant d'être parfaitement heureux alors que je ne le suis pas, et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire les foules ? Ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller pour être heureux tout seul ce jour là. Je ne vais pas simuler le bonheur pour eux, au lieu de porter le deuil de mes parents. »

Offrant une saisissante imitation du poisson rouge, Hermione ne pouvait que regarder son meilleur ami qui lui semblait soudain être un parfait étranger. Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas su ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait il jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait ?

« Harry ... Est ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Hermione faiblement, s'asseyant sur la chaise vide voisine, pour une fois ne sachant pas quoi penser, ni même quoi dire.

« Je vais bien, je te remercie. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule insouciant. « Et toi ? Tu sembles un peu pâle, si je peux me permettre. Tu couves peut être quelque chose ? Tu devrais peut être aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Harry soucieux.

« Non, je vais bien. » répondit automatiquement Hermione, son esprit tournant déjà à plein régime pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry.

« Hmm, tu es sûre ? Tu ne sembles pas bien. Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir attrapé quelque chose ? Une petite fièvre peut être ? Un coup de froid ? As-tu dormi convenablement la nuit dernière ? » insista Harry en posant le plat de sa main contre le front d'Hermione.

Surprise, Hermione repoussa la main avec irritation. « Je vais bien, Harry, je suis juste un peu ... surprise, c'est tout. Tu ne t'es jamais plaint d'Halloween jusqu'à présent. Je ne savais pas que cela te mettait mal à l'aise. » ajouta t-elle piteusement, se demandant si elle devait mettre au courant le professeur Dumbledore de cette nouvelle aversion ou non.

« Je l'ai fait, vous avez juste préféré ne rien entendre. » répliqua doucement Harry, regardant le fond de sa tasse de thé. Prenant une longue inspiration, il ajouta plus gaiement. « Ça ne fait rien, Nous avons une année entière avant que cela n'arrive à nouveau. Espérons juste que Dumbledore n'aura pas d'autre idée boiteuse pour l'an prochain. »

Hermione sentit ses poils se hérisser à l'insulte envers le Directeur, mais aussi à l'insinuation qu'elle n'écoutait pas son ami, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider quel problème traiter en premier, une autre voix se fit entendre.

« Hey mec, où t'avais disparu hier ? McGonagall n'était pas ravie que tu manques sa classe. Alors quand elle a su que tu n'avais assisté à aucun de tes cours... Je ferai attention si j'étais toi, la vieille chatte est sur le pied de guerre, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. » dit Ron se laissant tomber à la table, commençant immédiatement à remplir une pile de nourriture dans son assiette. « Tu ferais mieux de rester à l'écart de ma sœur aussi, elle n'a pas aimé que tu lui poses un lapin. Honnêtement, à quoi tu pensais, Harry ? »

« Ron ! » hurla Hermione scandalisée.

Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent avec la facilité de l'habitude.

Serrant les dents, Harry lutta pour garder son sang froid. « J'ai passé ma journée d'hier seul, à me recueillir sur la mort de mes parents. » répondit-il une fois qu'il eu repris le contrôle de ses émotions, et de sa magie. » Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Il avait beaucoup pensé à sa mère et à son père alors qu'il travaillait sur la potion, se demandant s'ils auraient approuvé, ou si il en aurait eu besoin s'ils avaient survécu.

« Huh ? » demanda intelligemment Ron, sa bouche encore pleine de nourriture. « Pourquoi aurais tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, t'as raté la Fête, mec ! »

Serrant la mâchoire et sa tasse, Harry lança un regard noir au roux. « Est-ce que la bouffe, les échecs et le Quidditch sont les seules choses auxquelles tu puisses penser ? Mes parents sont morts la nuit dernière, il y a quinze ans. Excuse-moi de ne pas être joyeux, ni resplendissant de joie pour l'anniversaire de leur mort. » dit Harry durement, posant violemment sa tasse, son appétit était définitivement coupé. Se relevant, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir prit son sac de livre et partit en trombe de la Grande Salle, sa magie faisant crépiter l'air autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Ron désemparé, fixant Hermione dans l'espoir d'une explication.

« Je ne suis pas sure ... » répondit doucement Hermione en se mordant les lèvres. « Je suppose... Je pense que la perte de Sniffle l'année dernière l'a rendu un peu ... sensible à propos des gens qu'il a perdu. Laisse lui juste un peu d'espace. Je suis sur que qu'il se calmera et redeviendra bientôt comme avant. ... Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons en parler au professeur Dumbledore, il devrait être capable d'aider Harry. »

« Oh, OK. » dit Ron, rassuré, retournant dévorer son petit déjeuner, l'affaire classée dans son esprit, il était libre de se préoccuper de choses plus importantes, comme son estomac vide par exemple.

ooOoo

Harry avait à peine atteint sa classe de Charme qu'un elfe de maison était apparu devant lui déclarant « Maître Monsieur le Directeur attend de voir Harry Potter. » avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Soupirant, Harry s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse et fit reposer sa tête contre la pierre froide. Oh, combien il souhaitait pouvoir dire au vieux fou ce qu'il pouvait faire de son sermon. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait toujours beaucoup trop de pouvoir contre à lui. Sans oublier qu'il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait séché toutes ses classes de la veille.

... Et ce maudit bal masqué.

Soupirant bruyamment, Harry se décolla du mur et commença doucement à se mettre en route pour le bureau du Directeur. S'il prenait son temps, il pourrait ainsi rater le cours en entier.

ooOoo

Faisant face à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry réalisa que l'elfe avait oublié de lui donner le mot de passe. Sombre, l'adolescent réfléchit à l'attitude à adopter.

Normalement, il aurait simplement commencé à lister des noms de sucreries, moldues ou sorcières, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue statue de pierre veuille bien se mettre hors de son chemin. (Sérieusement, Dumbledore devait pouvoir dire à la gargouille de se déplacer. Cette chose était supposée garder l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, non ? Que faisait t-on de la sécurité si chacun savait que pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, il fallait juste lister des noms de bonbons jusqu'à trouver le bon ? )

Mais la situation n'était pas normale. Harry n'était plus impressionné par le vieux sorcier, et il aurait même été délirant de joie d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à poser les yeux sur lui. Alors pourquoi se tiendrait il là à égrener le nom de différentes sucreries ? Dumbledore était celui qui avait "demandé" cette entrevue, la courtoisie la plus élémentaire voulait que l'homme lui fournisse les moyens de se rendre jusqu'à lui, pour que la dite entrevue ait lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidant que c'était sans aucun doute le cas, Harry fit un sourire mesquin à la gargouille et dit clairement « Dis à ton Maître que Harry Potter est ici pour le voir, comme il l'a demandé. »

Tournant le dos à l'hideuse créature, l'adolescent traversa le couloir et lança un sort de rembourrage sur le sol, avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, bien installé pour attendre. Si Dumbledore avait tellement envie de le voir, il pouvait très bien, par Merlin, ouvrir cette fichue porte pour le laisser entrer.

ooOoo

« Harry, il y a un problème ? »

Levant les yeux de son manuel, Harry regarda fixement le Directeur debout dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de se reprendre. Rangeant son livre, Harry se releva doucement.

« Oh, non monsieur, que je sache, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Alors pourquoi n'es tu pas entré ? » demanda Dumbledore, regardant son étudiant le plus important en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cet étrange comportement.

Retenant son sourire, Harry regretta de ne pas avoir noté l'heure avant de s'être installé pour attendre le Directeur. Il aurait aimé savoir combien de temps Dumbledore avait attendu avant de venir le chercher.

« Vous avez oublié de me donner le mot de passe. » répliqua Harry calmement. Ramassant son sac de cours, il regarda le Directeur dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il se décale pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu as attendu ici parce que tu ne connaissais pas le mot de passe ? Pourquoi au nom de Merlin n'as tu pas essayé de le deviner, mon garçon ? C'est ce que tu as toujours fait par le passé. » dit Albus perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules, déjà fatigué par ce jeu.

« Le passé est le passé. J'étais alors impressionné que vous vouliez me parler. Mais je suppose que la nouveauté s'estompe et perd son attrait après un certain temps. Donc, ... Souhaitiez vous me parler ou non ? Je suis en train de rater un cours, vous savez.

- Oui, oui, c'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler. Je t'en prie. » dit Albus, ayant repris son équilibre et s'étant finalement écarté du chemin.

Grimpant les escaliers, le vénérable sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé à Harry pour qu'il soit si froid et distant envers lui. Ajoutez le fait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de manquer des classes ainsi, et vous obteniez une situation inconnue et inconfortable.

S'installant dans son confortable fauteuil, Albus regarda son étudiant dans l'attente de réponses à ses questions. Et après la traditionnelle offre de thé et de bonbon au citron, il commença.

« À présent, mon garçon, vas tu me dire où tu as passé toute ta journée d'hier et ce que tu faisais ? »

Haussant les épaules, Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans la monstruosité rouge et or qui faisait face au bureau de Directeur.

« J'ai passé la journée dans la solitude, monsieur. Je m'excuse pour avoir manqué mes classes, mais je suis sur que je n'aurais pas trop de problème à rattraper mon retard.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fait une telle chose, Tu es conscient à présent de combien tes cours sont importants, en particulier maintenant ? » demanda Albus, essayant d'accrocher le regard du garçon pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Fixant ses genoux, Harry retint un grognement. Si c'était une telle catastrophe de manquer des cours, alors pourquoi était il ici, ratant encore plus de classes ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait il pas attendu le repas, ou qu'il ait un temps libre dans son emploi du temps ? Ou, ce qui était choquant, pourquoi n'avait il pas attendu la fin de la journée ? Et si c'était un tel désastre scolairement, alors pourquoi McGonagall n'était elle pas là pour l'aider à s'en sortir ? Il avait, après tout, raté un de ses cours hier. Non, cela ressemblait plus à une autre manipulation de Dumbledore. Par Merlin et par la Barbe de Merlin, le vieil homme arrêterait-il un jour de se mêler de la vie de Harry ?

« Je n'avais pas envie d'assister aux cours d'hier. » dit finalement Harry une fois qu'il eut reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Peu importe le plaisir que cela lui aurait procuré, il ne devrait probablement pas détruire le bureau du Directeur, encore.

« Tu n'avais pas envie... Harry, ne pas se présenter à un cours est un sujet grave. Je vais avoir besoin d'une meilleure excuse qu'un désinvolte "je n'avais pas envie." » dit Albus sévèrement, regardant Harry par dessus ses lunettes, attendant patiemment que le garçon le regarde pour qu'il puisse attraper son regard et pénétrer son esprit.

Se sentant commencer à bouillir, Harry regarda brièvement le vieil homme avant de regarder ailleurs, espérant prévenir une éruption magique, empêchant involontairement Dumbledore d'effectuer un Legilimens sur lui.

« Excusez-moi d'avoir trouvé la journée d'hier difficile ! » glapit Harry, se sentant soudain insulté. « Est-ce que tout le monde a donc oublié quel putain de jour on était hier ? Est-ce que personne ne réalise ce que ce jour signifie pour moi ?! »

Albus fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les sentiments du garçon. Cette rébellion était totalement inattendue et Dumbledore semblait prit au dépourvu.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, mon garçon. Hier était le jour d'Halloween, un jour de fête. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème avec cette célébration auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce différent cette année ? »

Tentant de cacher son ricanement, Harry prit un air dégoûté.

« Alors même vous aviez oublié. » souffla Harry dans un murmure rude.

« Oublier quoi, mon garçon ? » demanda Albus gentiment, attendant avec une impatience difficilement contenue que l'adolescent se confie à lui. Merlin, comme il détestait les crises existentielle des adolescents. C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle il était d'accord avec Severus.

Des yeux remplis de colères qui semblaient rayonner de pouvoir et de magie se plantèrent dans les yeux bleus pétillants.

« J'attendais mieux de vous, monsieur, mais il semblerait que vous ayez oublié aussi. »

Redressant son dos, levant la tête fièrement, Harry expliqua d'une voix retentissante : « Bien, monsieur, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? J'honorais la mort de mes parents. Vous vous souvenez monsieur le Directeur ? James et Lily Potter ? Vos proches amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, comme les autres, aviez oublié qu'ils étaient morts en cette putain de nuit d'Halloween, il y a quinze ans. Et pour votre information, je n'ai jamais aimé Halloween? Il se passe toujours quelque chose de mauvais ce jour là, » ajouta l'adolescent aux cheveux noir. « Mes parents sont morts, le troll, la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, l'attaque de la Grosse Dame, La Coupe de Feu... Dois-je continuer ? C'est à se demander pourquoi je continue de me lever ce jour là. »

« Mon garçon, je n'avais pas idée ... » dit Albus, accablé, n'ayant jamais soupçonné les sentiments du garçon.

Harry souffla, pas apaisé par les mots inappropriés du Directeur.

« Mais tu as toujours assisté au Festin... » essaya une seconde fois Albus, récoltant un regard tellement rempli de rancœur que cela retourna le vieux sorcier au plus profond de son âme.

« Comme si Ron m'aurait permis de le manquer. » répliqua Harry en reniflant. « Vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous avez toujours rendu explicite que le Festin était obligatoire et je ne voulais simplement pas avoir à supporter les conséquences de mon absence. Alors, oui, je faisais un grand sourire et prétendais m'amuser. Je ne le faisais ni de ma propre volonté, ni avec plaisir je le faisais pour ne pas perturber vos attentes. Mais cette année, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Je n'allais pas trahir la mémoire de mes parents en allant à un stupide bal masqué. » ajouta Harry, prononçant les mots bal masqué comme s'ils lui arrachaient la langue.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » demanda Albus doucement, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu tourner si mal. Après tout, c'était pour Harry qu'il avait organisé le bal, voulant donner une chance au garçon de socialiser avec ses pairs et lui permettre d'avoir un peu de bon temps en dehors des cours, des devoirs ... et de la guerre.

Apparemment il avait mal calculé les pensées et besoins du garçon sur ce point là.

Harry regarda le Directeur incrédule. « Avez vous vu les réactions des autres étudiants lors de l'annonce ? En particulier des filles ? Ils m'auraient tué si j'avais osé leur parler de ce que je pensais de leurs "amusements". Même Hermione a perdu la tête à propos du bal, et a passé des heures entre joie et angoisse à propos de comment elle et Ron allaient s'habiller, et quelle sorte de charme serait utile pour leurs costumes. Non, je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir toute l'école à dos de nouveau, merci bien. Trois fois ont été amplement suffisantes. En fait, je pense même que c'est la quatrième fois que toute l'école me tourne le dos ... » laissa traîner pensivement Harry.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Albus faisait de son mieux pour supprimer ... les aspects les plus déplaisant de la scolarité de Harry. Le cher enfant avait déjà supporté plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, et il refusait de voir son propre représentant face à une telle adversité.

Dans une tentative pour prendre du recul, le Directeur prit un regard sévère et dit « Je peux comprendre, mon garçon, combien ce bal t'a semblé être une insulte à la mémoire du sacrifice de tes parents, mais tu ne dois pas laisser le passé dicter ta vie, mon garçon. Tu ne dois pas autoriser ces tragédies passées à t'empêcher de t'amuser aujourd'hui. Si tu le permets, alors Voldemort a gagné une victoire contre toi, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. »

Harry retint un autre ricanement, pas impressionné par les mots de Dumbledore. Voldemort avait déjà "gagné une victoire" contre lui. En vérité, l'homme avait déjà accumulé plusieurs victoires, et Harry doutait que refuser d'aller à un bal qui ne l'intéressait pas permettrait à Voldemort de "marquer une autre victoire".

« Ensuite, il y a le fait que tu aies raté des classes. » continua Dumbledore sereinement, son esprit tournant à plein régime pour limiter les dégâts, sans se rendre compte du regard meurtrier de son étudiant.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser. » coupa immédiatement Harry, voulant tuer l'idée dans l'oeuf. « De plus, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais une habitude de manquer mes cours. »

Dumbledore adressa un regard sévère à Harry par dessus ses lunettes « Peut être pas tes classes traditionnelles, mais il y a eu cette affaire à propos de tes cours d'Occulmencie l'an dernier. Tu n'as pas exactement fait tous les efforts nécessaires pour tes leçons avec Severus, n'est-ce pas mon enfant ? »

Roulant des yeux, Harry réussit, difficilement, à retenir une remarque sarcastique sachant pertinemment que Dumbledore n'écouterait pas. Le vieux sorcier n'écoutait jamais Harry. Pas quand c'était important. Pas quand ça comptait vraiment.

Albus retint un soupir, désespéré de tous ces drames et colères adolescentes que lui imposaient Harry. Il avait bien voulu être aimable et clément, donnant au garçon plus d'espace, considérant la douleur que le garçon semblait ressentir. Il était assez probable que la mort de Sirius ait accentué son sentiment de perte.

Mais les sentiments d'Harry n'étaient pas importants. Ils étaient regrettables mais, face au grand ordre des choses, ils n'étaient pas importants. Ce qui comptait était de parer la tentative de rébellion de l'adolescent. Harry était trop impliqué dans le sort de la guerre pour qu'il puisse croire qu'il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Harry était un élément vital pour les forces de la Lumière, un point fédérateur. Il était hors de question qu'on lui permette de partir bouder lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens.

Pour être un grand leader, Harry devait apprendre à mettre ses propres émotions de côté, et toujours avoir le Plus Grand Bien en priorité. Il était clair que le garçon n'était pas assez mature pour s'en rendre compte par lui même pour l'instant, c'était donc à Dumbledore de s'assurer qu'il le ferait.

De plus, il ne pouvait autoriser Harry à penser qu'il pouvait simplement ignorer les conseils d'Albus de la sorte. Il y avait une seconde raison cachée derrière l'annonce du bal de cette année. Harry avait besoin d'une épouse, quelqu'un pour se tenir à ses côtés et le maintenir dans le droit chemin. La jeune Ginevra était la mariée idéale pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et il était temps pour le garçon de penser à son avenir. Les voir se rendre ensemble au bal aurait donné un signe fort à ceux qui créaient des intrigues en disant que Harry Potter était au dessus de ces considérations maritales. Mais à présent ses plans étaient gâchées, et pourquoi ? Pour la mémoire de gens dont Harry ne se souvenait même pas ? Non, cette ... défiance devait cesser.

Ayant pris sa décision, Dumbledore annonça son verdict. « Je peux comprendre que la journée d'hier ait été difficile pour toi, Harry mon garçon, mais cela ne veux pas dire que vais fermer les yeux sur ton absence en cours. Comme je le disais, nous ne pouvons permettre que Voldemort nous empêche de vivre. Voyons ... Ah, oui, quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor, et quatre retenues avec le professeur Rogue, qui commenceront ce soir à huit heures. C'est une punition raisonnable, ne crois tu pas ? »

Harry se retint de rire au visage du vieil homme. Comme si le Directeur s'intéressait à lui, ou à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir ou penser. Cela a toujours été suivre ma route ou celle du Directeur ; seulement avec Dumbledore, tu n'as aucune possibilité d'intervenir sur la route à prendre, obéissant simplement. Et c'est cet homme qui proclame que nos choix définissent qui nous sommes ?

_Vieux bâtard hypocrite_, pensa Harry mais ce qu'il dit finalement fut « Très bien, monsieur? Autre chose ? »

« Non, c'est tout en ce qui me concerne. À moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que tu veuilles me confier ? Des inquiétudes à propos de la guerre ? Ou de ton travail scolaire ? » demanda Albus, ne voulant pas reparler de James et Lily. Il n'allait pas se livrer au garçon sur ce sujet.

« Non, je vais bien, monsieur. » répliqua Harry facilement, se relevant rapidement, impatient de fuir le bureau directorial.

Fronçant les sourcils de contrariété, Albus décida de ne pas réprimander l'adolescent sur son manque de respect cette fois-ci. Mais il parlerait à Severus, laissant à l'homme les mains libres pour s'occuper de l'attitude du garçon. « Très bien, tu es libre de rejoindre tes camarades. Souviens toi juste que si tu changes d'avis, la porte de mon bureau te sera toujours ouverte. »

Se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, Dumbledore regarda Harry fuir la salle, faisant clairement apparaître sa joie de pouvoir s'en aller. Il ne regarda pas une fois en arrière.

Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez le Garçon Qui A Survécu, mais Albus n'aurait pas su dire quoi même si sa vie en dépendait. Se rejouant la confrontation dans son esprit, le vieux sorcier essaya de trouver ce qui était différent, mais il ne put mettre le doigt dessus.

Il y avait le changement d'attitude. Et il semblait que Harry ne le considérait plus comme son grand père, ce qui était, certes, plutôt inquiétant, tout comme les autres conséquences de la crise d'adolescence à laquelle Harry semblait se livrer.

Soupirant profondément, Albus écarta avec regret toute cette histoire de son esprit. Il attendrait simplement en observant l'attitude de Harry. Une fois qu'il aurait réalisé que cette nouvelle attitude ne serait pas acceptée ni traitée avec indulgence, le garçon reprendrait ses esprits rapidement. Severus sera ravi d'aider le garçon à réaliser la futilité de sa résistance.

Harry était le seul capable de défaire Tom Jedusor, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était un personnage public, sans oublier un important symbole pour la Lumière, et Albus n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son emprise sur ce symbole. La confrontation finale entre la Lumière et les forces de Ténèbres ne dépendrait pas de la chance.

Ni des émotions d'un garçon de seize ans.

A suivre…


	4. Le coup de grâce

Titre Anglais : Courage by Potions

Titre Français : Courage par Potions

Auteur : Janara

Chapitre traduit par : Cab (que je remercie Mille fois pour son fabuleux travail de traduction)

Bêta traductrice : Enishi-Haru (parce que quand c'est déjà bien traduit, la beta n'a pas besoin d'être une experte en anglais ^^)

Bêta Correctrice : Enishi-Haru

Rating : T

État de la fic en anglais : Fini

État de la fic en français : En cours (8/9)

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumé : _AU, sixième année : Ne suit pas les deux derniers livres !_ Fatigué de voir comment tout le monde le pousse dans les bras de Ginny, notre héros recherche un moyen de dire à tout le monde le fond de sa pensée. Hélas, les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu_. No pairing_

**oOoOo**

_**Le coup de grâce**_

« Harry James Potter, comment as-tu osé ?! Où étais-tu ? Tu savais très bien que je comptais sur toi pour que nous allions au bal ensemble. Comment as-tu pu me traiter comme ça ? Et bien ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?! »

La voix stridente de Ginevra Weasley raisonna dans la Grande Salle, faisant grincer des dents la majorité de ceux qui l'entendirent et remercier le ciel qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre eux. Le tempérament de la rousse était devenu aussi célèbre que celui de son frère, sans oublier son terrifiant sort de Chauve-Furie.

Anticipant le drame, la salle entière se tût alors que le corps étudiant se tournait pour voir le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu intimidé devant la rousse, et pariant discrètement sur combien de temps il survivrait encore, et sur ce que Ginny le forcerait à faire pour être pardonné.

Beaucoup souriaient, convaincus qu'ils étaient que, finalement, Harry Potter avait trouvé son égal. En fait, il y avait plusieurs sujets de paris circulant entre les étudiants, et ses deux-là annonçant leur mise en couple en était un. Où et quand aurait lieu le premier baiser; et combien de temps avant que Potter ne finisse par déclarer leur fiançailles.

Personne, pas même les professeurs, n'était préparé à la réponse que Ginny reçu.

« Par les Fondateurs, les étoiles au dessus de nos têtes, et par le dentier de Merlin ! » explosa Harry, frappant la table du poing, manquant de peu d'envoyer la nourriture de Ron sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? J'ai essayé d'être poli. J'ai essayé d'être gentil. Putain, j'ai même essayé d'être sensible, mais tu sembles ne toujours pas avoir compris, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Ginevra Weasley, fais rentrer ça dans ton crâne épais. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas le béguin pour toi. Je ne m'imagine pas avec toi non plus. Peu importe combien tu me harcèles, peu importe ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire, nous n'aurons jamais une histoire amoureuse ensemble alors arrête de me traquer de la sorte ! » cria Harry qui pour une fois se fichait de se donner en spectacle, ou que l'école entière le regarde comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Tu ... tu ... Comment peux tu me faire ça ? » gémit Ginny, fondant en larme et cachant son visage entre ses mains, ses épaules se secouant sous ses sanglots.

Harry n'en fut pas impressionné et le fit clairement savoir. « Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? » parodia t-il en serrant ses bras agressivement autour de son corps. « Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je t'ai fait part de mon désintérêt pour toi d'une manière claire, mais tu as continué à me pourchasser, comme si tu essayais d'épuiser mes résistances ou quelque chose comme ça. Non veut dire Non, tu dois être assez grande pour le comprendre à présent, Ginevra, ou bien est ce que ta famille t'a tellement pourrie que tu ne peux même pas accepter un refus ?

« Arrête d'être si méchant avec elle, elle n'a rien fait d'autre que de vouloir être ta petite amie. Alors laisse ma famille en dehors de ça ! » cria Ron sautant finalement sur ses pieds pour s'approcher de sa petite sœur et l'entourer d'une étreinte protectrice. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son meilleur ami.

Harry fronça simplement les sourcils. « Et si je ne veux pas que Ginevra soit ma petite amie ? En tant que frère, ne devrais-tu pas l'encourager à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prendrait soin d'elle ? Pourquoi insistes-tu pour nous coller ensemble ? Est ce que ça pourrait être parce que tu veux être sûr que ce soit avec ta sœur que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se range, Ron ? Est-ce que tout ne tourne pas autour de ça finalement ? » demanda Harry méprisant, exprimant à voix haute ses doutes pour la première fois. Merlin, que c'était bon de finalement tout laisser sortir. Il aurait vraiment dû le faire il y a des années.

Ron se figea puis regarda Harry avec rancœur. « C'était un coup bas, » commença t-il calmement. « Ginny t'aime, Merlin sait pourquoi. Je veux son bonheur, alors bien sur que j'essaie de te faire entendre raison. Si tu avais une vraie famille, tu aurais compris que c'est quelque chose qu'un grand frère fait pour sa petite sœur. » ajouta t-il avec un rictus hideux.

Harry grogna peu impressionné « Moi qui pensais avoir été accueilli dans la famille Weasley, hein, Ron ? Je suppose que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment considéré comme un membre de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais compris, sans parler d'accepter, que je considère Ginevra comme une petite sœur, et pas comme une petite amie potentielle. Content d'avoir appris ton opinion sur le sujet, je suis vraiment heureux qu'on ait eu cette conversation. »

Délaissant le masque jovial qu'il avait adopté pendant son discours, Harry s'avança d'un pas menaçant, autorisant la colère qu'il ressentait à étinceler dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il fusillait du regard son ancien meilleur ami.

« Que les choses soient claires, Ron. Peu importe combien elle sanglote, peu importe combien elle gémit, qu'importe que tu hurles ou maudisse mon nom, je ne sortirais jamais jamais avec Ginevra Weasley. Point. Alors. Arrête. De. Me. Harceler. Crois moi, je ne suis pas prêt de changer d'avis, même d'ici la fin du siècle, et si je devais un jour ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour cette ... fille, je me ferais immédiatement interner à St Mangouste et demanderais de me faire contrôler pour détecter un philtre d'amour. »

Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard, ne voulant pas être le premier à abandonner ce combat, mais voulant imposer à l'autre sa volonté. Ce duel silencieux fut violemment interrompu par Ginny qui émergera des bras de Ron en criant : « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es gay ?! » regardant Harry d'un air incrédule.

Secouant la tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien qu'il n'y eu rien de joyeux dans ce son.

« En voila un ego surdimensionné. Mec, je n'aurais jamais cru finir par citer Rogue, mais grandis un peu bon sang, Weasley, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne ! Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, alors forcément cela veut dire que je suis homosexuel. C'est vraiment ce à quoi tu penses ? Et tu n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne t'invite pas à sortir ? Pourquoi devrais-je passer du temps avec une personne aussi égoïste et égocentrique que toi ? Pourquoi aurais-je envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec une petite fille pourrie gâtée comme toi, Ginevra ? Pourquoi me condamnerais-je moi même à un enfer pareil ? » demanda Harry en arquant ses sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Ginny » gronda Ginny à travers ses dents serrées.

« Non, c'est faux. Ton prénom est Ginevra. Seuls tes amis et ta famille t'appellent Ginny? Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'être ton ami, et comme tu as fait clairement savoir que tu ne me considérais pas comme un membre de ta famille, pourquoi devrais-je utiliser ton petit nom ? » demanda Harry avec défi.

« Harry... » dit Ginny implorante, tendant la main, suppliante.

« Oui, Ginevra ? » rétorqua Harry, redoutable.

« Ne soit pas comme ça ! » glapit Ginny, ses larmes coulant de nouveau alors qu'elle se laissait aller pour la deuxième fois.

« Comment, comme ça ? Honnête avec mes émotions ? Honnête sur mes sentiments ? Honnête sur mon dégoût pour toi et la manière dont tu essaies de me culpabiliser pour que je sois ton petit ami ? » demanda Harry froidement.

S'avançant encore, l'adolescent tendit la main et caressa la joue humide du bout des doigts.

« Laisse moi te confier un secret, Ginevra, personne n'aime une femme qui utilise ses larmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. C'est encore plus repoussant quand ce sont des petites filles qui utilisent cette méthode. »

Grondant furieusement, Ginny repoussa les doigts de Harry, criant « Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! »

« Mais tu ne nies pas d'utiliser tes larmes pour essayer de me manipuler. » Enchaîna immédiatement Harry avec un sourire mauvais « Sèche tes larmes, Ginevra, elles ne marchent pas sur moi. Comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi, et après aujourd'hui je ne le serai jamais. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ramper à tes pieds, parce que je ne serai jamais ton petit toutou fidèle. En fait, je ne serai jamais le petit chien de qui que ce soit. »

Harry fit demi tour et revint à son sac de cours. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il remit la lanière sur son épaule.

« Oh, et pour répondre à ta question, je me fiche de savoir si je suis gay ou non. J'aime bien penser que je suis assez mature pour que le genre de la personne ne m'importe pas. Après tout, pourquoi le genre serait-il important ? Le cœur de la personne ne devrait-il pas être la seule chose qui compte ? »

C'est sur ces mots que Harry quitta la Grande Salle, son appétit définitivement coupé, il se sentait à présent plus léger au point de pouvoir marcher sur les nuages. Et même les chuchotements des milliers de bouches ne purent le faire redescendre sur terre.

Parce qu'il l'avait fait.

Par Merlin, il l'avait vraiment fait.

Il avait repoussé Ginny et c'était foutrement merveilleux. Peut être qu'elle aurait compris l'allusion et le laisserait tranquille.

Considérant la question, Harry fut forcé de secouer la tête avec un sourire piteux. Non, Ginny ne comprendrait certainement pas, Ron non plus d'ailleurs, mais au moins le reste de l'école connaissait son point de vue sur la question, et avec un peu de chance, l'amusement des étudiants empêcheraient les roux de le pousser à se soumettre.

ooOoo

Les deux roux en question restèrent là, debout, emmurés dans leur silence, regardant Harry s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

« Comment peut-il me faire ça ? » demanda Ginny incrédule, laissant couler ses larmes inutiles sur ses joues. « Comment peut-il être si cruel, si ... insensible ? » demanda t-elle à haute voix, sans attendre particulièrement de réponse alors que Ron la poussait doucement vers la table Gryffondor.

« Peut-être qu'il t'a traité comme il l'a fait parce que c'est de cette façon-là dont tu l'as traité jusqu'à présent ? » demanda Neville, provoquant un mouvement de tête parmi l'assemblée alors qu'on le fixait avec choc. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que le timide Gryffondor prenne la défense de Harry Potter.

« Neville ? Toi aussi ? » demanda Ron incrédule, adressant à son compagnon de dortoir un regard blessé alors qu'il poussait gentiment Ginny à s'asseoir à une place libre.

Neville ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Je dis juste ce que je vois, Ron. Ginny a vraiment traqué Harry sans relâche depuis le début de cette histoire. Harry a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour lui faire part de son désintérêt pour elle, et ta sœur a continué à le pourchasser, refusant d'accepter Non comme une réponse valable. Et tu t'étonnes qu'il ait craqué et dit de se calmer ? À sa place, je l'aurais fait il y a des semaines. » dit Neville sincèrement.

« Oh, et pour information, c'est véritablement flippant de voir une fillette de quinze ans courir après un sorcier comme Ginny l'a fait. » ajouta Neville, faisant s'étouffer plus d'une personne avec sa nourriture.

Ron plissa les yeux en avertissement. « Fais attention Neville, c'est de ma sœur que tu parles. Je ne te laisserai pas salir sa réputation comme ça. »

Neville renifla dans sa tasse de thé. « Et c'est de ton meilleur ami dont nous sommes en train de parler. Il est vrai que tu dois te trouver dans une situation difficile, partagé entre deux camps, mais abandonner Harry d'une manière aussi flagrante,... Alors que tu ne disais ni ne faisait rien alors que Ginny se ridiculisait elle-même. J'ai choisi de prendre le parti de Harry dans cette histoire, mais toi, pourquoi supportes-tu Ginny comme tu le fais ? Caser le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est vraiment le coup à faire, n'est-ce pas? Avec Harry Potter comme gendre, personne n'oserait plus déprécier la famille Weasley, correct ? »

« Je ne veux pas de Harry parce qu'il est Harry Potter ! » protesta véhément Ginny, sa voix s'élevant dans les aigus sous l'outrage alors qu'elle sortait finalement de sa stupeur.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi le pourchasses-tu ? » demanda Neville, une lueur de défi habitant ses yeux d'habitude si calmes.

« Je ne le pourchasse pas. » protesta Ginny irritée. « Je l'aime, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Neville encore une fois, le défi toujours présent dans son regard et sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pourquoi ? » demanda Ginny, quelque part méfiante face au comportement inhabituel de Neville. « Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas possible d'aimer Harry ? Il est drôle et intelligent, bien qu'il ne le montre pas toujours, et auprès de lui je me sens en sécurité et protégée. » récita Ginny avec application. Elle gagnait du temps, et aurait continué à lister longtemps les qualités de son amour si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par un reniflement amusé, et celui ci de venait pas de Neville.

« Pourrait-on faire sonner ça encore plus répété, Gin ? Je suis désolé, mais je me range du côté de Neville sur ce point, tu harcèles Harry car il est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Pas que je te le reproche, qui pourrait ne pas vouloir de lui? Mais tu devrais avoir la classe d'admettre ta défaite quand ton statut de croqueuse de Galion est mis à jour. » dit Dean, secouant la tête de pitié.

« Je ne suis pas une croqueuse de Galion ! » s'exclama Ginny avec colère, sans se rendre compte que sa voix suraiguë résonnait dans toute la Grande Salle.

Dean haussa simplement les épaules, retournant à son assiette. « Non ? J'aurai juré le contraire. » répliqua t il avec insouciance, remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille.

« C'est faux ! Ron, fait quelque chose. » pleurnicha Ginny, frappant son frère avec violence lorsqu'il devint clair qu'il était trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac qu'à défendre son honneur.

« Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas une croqueuse de Galion, Ginny. » répondit Ron loyalement, apportant une autre fourchette pleine jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Ron ! » pleura Ginny sous l'outrage, trouvant le soutien de son frère bien misérable.

« Quoi ? Le repas est presque terminé et je suis putain d'affamé. Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre deux minutes ? » se plaignit Ron, enfournant une autre fourchetée pleine sans tenir compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas fini de mâcher le chargement précédent.

« Tu ne penses donc qu'à ton estomac ? On est en train de m'insulter gravement et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est de remplir ce gouffre sans fond que tu appelles ton estomac ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » hurla Ginny avant de quitter la Grande Salle comme une tornade.

« Note mentale. Ils ont tous les deux pété un plomb. » dit Ron tristement, secouant la tête avec exaspération avant de redoubler d'effort pour gober le plus de nourriture qu'il était humainement possible avant la reprise des cours.

Dean, Seamus et Neville échangèrent un regard et roulèrent des yeux face à l'inconscience du roux. Le climat du dortoir des sixièmes années serait tendu jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les trois adolescents doutèrent que Harry soit le premier à céder.

Soupirants, ils retournèrent en classe, chacun se demandant en son fort intérieur pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas pris part à la confrontation.

ooOoo

Les jours suivants furent indubitablement tendus. Ginny commença à réprimander Harry chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Pour les spectateurs de son manège, on aurait dit que Ginny était persuadée de le convaincre de sortir avec elle si elle le harcelait suffisamment.

Peut être que cela aurait pu marcher par le passé, mais Harry Potter semblait avoir changé les règles du jeu. En effet, contrairement aux années précédentes, l'adolescent aux yeux verts ne paraissait plus mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention ; Son regard n'était plus fuyant, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper rapidement des confrontations. Il n'essaya pas de raisonner Ginny, ni ne la supplia de le laisser tranquille. Il ne tenta même pas de lui faire baisser la voix alors qu'elle s'époumonait contre lui.

Au contraire, le nouvel Harry Potter riposta. Et il ne retint pas ses coups, lui faisant savoir ce qu'il pensait de son petit jeu pour le manipuler. Il finissait souvent par hurler à son tour, semblant ne plus se préoccuper de qui pouvait l'entendre.

Ceci eu pour conséquence de voir Ron se joindre à la mêlée, prenant le parti de sa sœur, défendant son honneur et ses actions, hurlant lui aussi, son tempérament brûlant l'empêchant de garder son sang froid.

D'une manière assez compréhensible, l'amitié des deux garçons, belle de cinq ans ne survécu pas à ce nouveau coup, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'éteindre brusquement et dans la douleur.

Hermione regardait le combat avec des yeux inquiets et des mains tremblantes. Au début, elle essaya souvent de jouer les médiateurs, essayant de leur faire entendre raison à tous les trois, mais pour une fois, aucun des combattants ne l'écouta. Peut être qu'elle aurait eu plus de succès si elle n'avait par inadvertance pris plus souvent le parti de Ginny qu'elle ne l'avait condamné alors qu'elle essayait de réinstaurer la paix entre ses amis.

La situation entre tous les trois devint si hostile qu'ils finirent dans le bureau de McGonagall où leur chef de maison les réprimanda sévèrement, leur faisant savoir ce qu'elle pensait de leurs comportements immatures. Ils reçurent quatre retenues pour apprendre à maîtriser leur tempérament.

Les retenues réussirent en quelque sorte leur mission, puisque après celles-ci, Harry fit comme si ni Ron, ni Ginny n'existaient. Peu importe ce que les rouquins disaient, peu importe combien ils hurlaient, Harry agissait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, lui crachant au visage.

Cela, bien sûr, mit Ron et Ginny hors d'eux, en particulier depuis qu'ils ne se souciaient plus du lieu où ils admonestaient Harry, le réprimandant dès qu'ils le croisaient. Éventuellement, juste éventuellement, s'ils s'étaient seulement comportés de la sorte à l'abri des regards dans la salle commune Gryffondor, ils auraient pu conserver leur réputation, mais comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait, bientôt toute l'école fut rangée du côté de Harry, s'amusant volontiers des singeries puériles des deux plus jeunes Weasley.

Drago Malefoy en particulier mit un soin particulier à les insulter dès qu'il le pouvait, la discorde entre les familles Weasley et Malefoy atteignant des sommets, sous les encouragements enthousiastes du corps étudiant. C'était après tout, la guerre la plus amusante à laquelle ils avaient eu le droit depuis des années. D'autre part, plus la jeune Weasley réclamait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, moins ils risquaient de penser à ce qui allait se passer après leur diplôme.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être moins concernée par toute cette histoire. Il voulait simplement se concentrer sur ses cours, attendant que la situation se calme d'elle même. Il avait d'abord agit civilement avec Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réclame une fois de trop de pardonner l'attitude de Ron. Mais la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsque Hermione, exaspérée, lui hurle qu'il n'avait qu'à se rendre à un rendez vous avec Ginny pour lui montrer que leur couple était sans avenir.

Harry ne fit que la regarder, mais son regard était empli d'un tel dégoût qu'il hanta le sommeil de Hermione pendant des années. Harry s'en alla, tirant un trait sur leur amitié.

Hermione essaya un premier temps de raisonner Harry par la suite, mais abandonna bien vite, préférant consacrer toute son énergie à calmer les rouquins. A ce moment là, Ron et Ginny avaient fait perdre deux cents points à Gryffondor en trois jours, l'humeur de Hermione n'était plus à la compréhension, elle les sermonna en hurlant au milieu de la Grande Salle au plus grand amusement des étudiants. Les professeurs furent moins amusés. Gryffondor perdit encore vingt points ce jour-là.

Ron refusa de lui parler après ça, et Hermione ne fut que trop heureuse de lui montrer que la nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Les trois semaines suivantes, un dédain glacial se maintint entre eux, et il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si les notes de Ron n'avaient pas souffert de la disparition brutale de l'aide de Hermione dans ses devoirs et de ses notes de cours. Le fait que personne d'autre ne fut enclin à l'aider n'aida certainement pas, le forçant à se débrouiller seul pour la toute première fois depuis ce fameux soir d'Halloween.

Hermione résista encore une semaine avant d'abandonner, acceptant leur réconciliation Elle était amoureuse de lui après tout, sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir échouer son année, ou pire, être suspendu pour un autre devoir bâclé et inachevé.

L'affaire fit juste renifler Harry de dédain, secouant la tête avec dégoût devant leur comportement. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses anciens amis. Peu importe ce que Ron dirait ou pourrait faire, Harry n'avait aucune intention de le pardonner. Qui avait besoin d'amis aussi étroits d'esprit de toute façon ? Pas lui en tout cas, et il adressait chaque jour une prière silencieuse d'avoir trouvé la potion de Salazar. En effet, même si la situation n'était pas particulièrement agréable, il avait gagné en liberté, réussissant à faire face à ses amis, enfin, anciens amis, et leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement. Cela valait plus que tout l'or de sa voûte à Gringotts.

Harry passait ses journées concentrées sur ses cours, passant son temps libre à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que ses notes n'augmentent de façon impressionnante. En moins d'un mois, il avait même surpassé Hermione, la condamnant à la seconde place en Charme et en Métamorphose.

Hermione, bien sûr, ne put tolérer un tel affront et commença à le harceler pour savoir comment il avait pu réussir, allant jusqu'à laisser entendre qu'il avait du avoir recours à un quelconque rituel de magie noire pour obtenir de meilleures notes qu'elle.

Harry indigné, lui fit savoir ce qu'il pensait de ses accusations, de son caractère autoritaire, lui reprocha son insupportable comportement de je-sais-tout, sans oublier de condamner ses horribles manières et son comportement.

D'une manière compréhensible, Hermione ne resta pas en reste et lui expliqua ce qu'elle pensait de sa nouvelle attitude.

Leur discussion houleuse dégénéra en un concours de hurlement qui manqua de faire s'écrouer la tour de Gryffondor tant la Magie crépitait dans l'air autour d'eux répondant à la puissance de leur émotions.

Ce fut après ce règlement de compte, où Harry dit à la Née Moldue ce qu'il pensait de sa terrible habitude de tout vouloir régenter autour d'elle, et que non, merci, il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième maman, faisant fondre en larme Hermione qui couru se réfugier dans son dortoir où elle refusa de sortir les trois jours qui suivirent, que les professeurs décidèrent qu'il était grand temps que cela cesse, et prirent les choses en main.

Ce n'était plus le Harry Potter humble et obéissant dont ils avaient l'habitude, et tous avaient en tête qu'un sort de magie noire, ou un rituel, ou peut être même une potion interdite était la cause de tout ceci. Quelqu'un avait osé, pire encore réussi, à influencer leur héros, leur champion de la Lumière, et quelque chose devait être fait, immédiatement.

C'est pour cela que Dumbledore rassembla l'Ordre du Phénix pour une réunion exceptionnelle pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Et c'est pour cela que le vendredi soir suivant, Rémus Lupin se faufila dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année dans la Tour Gryffondor. Un rapide charme de stupéfixion s'assura que Harry ne se réveillerait pas et ne ruinerait pas le plan, et l'homme activa le Portoloin spécial donné par le Directeur, et le plan se mit en marche.

A suivre…

_En espérant que vous avez savourer ce chapitre ^^_


End file.
